Their Oni Hope: A Star Wars Hakuoki Story
by Eliz1369
Summary: A long time ago, in a galaxy far far away... Chizuru lives on Tatooine, anxiously awaiting her father's return. When she receives a message to her father from a mysterious Princess Sen, she is dragged into an intergalactic civil war that will decide the fate of billions.


Author's Note:

I wanted to get this up for May 4th, but obviously that didn't happen. This is loosely based on Star Wars - A New Hope… and by loosely I mean, I'm keeping the setting, the basic plot, and as much dialogue as I can, and that's about it. None of the 'main' cast will be star wars characters (including droids, because this is more of a setting change than a full on crossover). This radically changes how the story will progress (no magical old wizards in Hakuouki to get the quest going). I may end up writing myself into a corner because of this decision, but for now I'm just going to see where it gets me. Basically I'm dropping hakuouki characters into the plot of A New Hope and seeing what they do with it. Minimal Star Wars knowledge is helpful but not required. (honestly it'll be more helpful if you know the Hakuouki cast)

Disclaimer: I do not own Hakuouki or Star Wars! (no duh)

A Quick Character Recap:

Chizuru - Tatooine native whose brilliant father (Kodo) was taken away by the Empire two years ago. Since then she's managed their moisture farm on her own.

Sen - Princess of Alderaan, Imperial Senator, and Rebel leader. She is attempting to reach Dr. Yukimura with the Death Star plans, in the hope that he will be able to find a weakness.

Harada, Nagakura, and Heisuke - The crew of the Millennium Falcon. They are smugglers currently in the employ of (and are also in serious debt to) the crime lord Jabba the Hutt.

Kondou, Hijikata, Souji, and Saito - Members of the Rebel Alliance. Senator Kondou and the three elite X-wing pilots are stationed at the hidden rebel base on Yavin VI.

Emperor Kazama, Viceroy Amagiri, Darth Nagumo, and Bountyhunter Shiranui - The Empire! Nagumo and Amagiri are currently chasing Sen. Shiranui is on Tatooine (I think? ~.~' ) and Kazama is on Coruscant.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Sen grabbed the back of the captain's chair as the Tantive VI shook with the impact of another turbolaser blast, and around the bridge, new warning lights flared to life, joining the myriad already going off.

Off to her left, one of the crew members called out in a voice laced with fear, "Rear deflectors down, damage to main shield generator!"

The woman three stations down did a better job of modulating her tone, but there was no hiding the immense strain of the situation. "Sublight drives three and four are down! Six overloading due to power fluctuations!"

In the center of the flurry of activity, Captain Antilles stood tall, seemingly unaffected by the fear that had infected the crew and when he spoke, his voice was as measured and firm as it always was. "Shut six down and switch to auxiliary shield generator."

His command was greeted by a chorus of "Aye sir!" from the crew, and he turned to face her as the ship's gravity fluctuated slightly. "I'm sorry your Highness, but I don't believe we'll be able make it to Tatooine. At this rate we'll be lucky to make it out of the planet's gravity well and make the jump to hyperspace before they get a tractor lock on us."

Sen bit her lip as her eyes slid to the desert planet that was slowly disappearing from the front viewport, to be replaced by the blackness of empty space. "Could we broadcast the plans to him without the destroyer detecting it? We need Dr. Yukimura to analyze these plans. He's the only person we know we can trust and who has the skill." Her fingers tightened where they gripped the chair, "All we need is a small weakness, anything that will give us a fighting chance."

She almost lost her balance when another turbolaser blast shook the ship, and the captain put out a hand to steady her as he said, "Not at this range. They'd trace it in an instant."

"Sublight drives one, two, and five are down! We've lost all sublight drives, repeat, all sublight drives! We're dead in space sir!"

Turning away from her, Antilles barked at the navigator, "If we continue on our current heading and speed, how long until we escape the gravity well?

"Five minutes, sir!"

"Damn, thats too long…" Reaching over to the arm of the captain's chair, he pressed the button for ship-wide communication. "Attention all crew members, prepare to be boarded. Proceed to your assigned defensive stations. Permission to fire at will."

Sen stared at the captain in disbelief. This couldn't be happening, not when they were so close! Were all the lives that had been lost to gain this information going to be for nothing?

He must of read something of her thoughts in her eyes because his eyes softened as he said, "Your Highness, I'm not going to let them take this ship without a fight. I can at least give you the time to take the plans and get to an escape pod. If we eject them all at once, we can make it look like a systems failure. Their scans just might miss a single life-sign."

She glanced down at the datacard she held in her hand. It was so small, yet the future of the entire galaxy depended on what they could learn from the plans it held. She straightened her shoulders as she nodded. "Thank you Captain Antilles. I promise your sacrifice won't be wasted."

As she turned and ran toward the interior of the ship, a different kind of shockwave shook the vessel from bow to stern. "Captain! Confirmed tractor lock! They're reeling us in!"

Sen stopped at the bulkhead which divided the bridge from the rest of the ship and looked back at the man who had served her family since she was a child. He gave her one final solemn nod as he called, "Go, those plans are more important than any of our lives."

Her resolved strengthened, she took off down the corridor, for once in her life unconcerned with the dignity her station dictated she normally maintain.

She was just passing her quarters, when the full impact of what might very well be Captain Antilles last words hit her, and she slid to a stop. More important than any of our lives… Her life was no more valuable than any of theirs. Her duty was to see to it that the plans made their way into the Rebellion's hands, regardless of what it cost her personally.

A new plan now firmly set in her mind, she darted into her quarters and called, "Veena, where are you?"

From under the bed rolled a VN-A3 droid, it's small silver and magenta body weaving back and forth as it beeped in a way that managed to be both panicked and scolding at the same time.

"I know, sorry. I meant to come right back, but I need your help now." She knelt down and the little droid rolled up to her. Once it was within reach, Sen felt under the small lip of it's domed head until her fingers found the tiny button she was looking for. "I'm really sorry, Veena, but you're not going to like this… Initiate override, designation Suzuka Sen, code 48326. Veena your orders are to use any and all means necessary to ensure these plans reach Yukimura Kodo, and failing that, get them back to Senator Kondou Isami and the rest of the Rebellion. Under no circumstances is this information to fall into the Empire's hands…" She hesitated for a moment, but resolutely pushed on as she fought against tears at the thought of losing the droid that had been the equivalent of her best friend. "Even… Even if that means a self-initiated memory wipe and permanent deactivation."

When she released the button, Veena remained still for a moment, lights flashing intermittently, before she shuddered and gave a low moan. Sen gave the droid one last hug before putting aside her emotions. "I'm going to need you to record a message for me. We don't have much time."

* * *

In front of Captain Antilles the displays showed the steadily decreasing distance between himself and the star destroyer that had chased them all the way from Toprawa, where they had received the transmission of the plans. He knew it was useless to try and plead their case, but even now their cover had to be maintained.

Reaching over the shoulder of the comm officer, he depressed the button for emergency broadcast. "This is Captain Antilles of the Tantive VI, please cease your attack. We are a consular ship on a senate approved diplomatic mission. You have no right to detain us."

He waited a moment, but got only the expected silence. He glanced down at the comm officer. "Keep trying to reach the Imperial Senate. Do whatever you have to, to try and break through their jamming."

His personal communicator beeped and he moved back toward the command chair as he pulled out the small device. "Are you in place Princess?"

 _"Yes, ready when you are."_

"Alright, launch of all escape pods in three… two… one… May the Force be with you your Highness." He entered his personal command code and depressed the button for emergency launch.

Out the forward view, dozens of escape pods launched in all directions. Most were headed for empty space, but some would land on the planet's surface. He held his breath, waiting for the star destroyer to begin firing on the pods, but star strewn expanse remained devoid of the signature green streaks.

He let out a sigh of relief. "She made it…"

 _"She did? Good to hear."_

Antilles swore a rather inappropriate oath as he glanced at the still transmitting communicator. "What the hell are you doing on board!"

 _"I couldn't take the chance that they'd pick up my life-sign. Don't worry, the plans are on their way to Tatooine with someone I trust. They will reach Kodo and the Rebellion."_

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Really, he should have expected something like this from her. "Fine, as long as you're here, you might as well do something useful. The best thing we can do to buy time is to make them think we still have the plans. I'm still going to try and bluff them with our cover, but the longer you stay out of their hands, the more time we give your friend to reach the planet."

 _"Got it. Good luck Captain, and my the Force be with us."_

A shudder ran the length of the ship as the star destroyer's docking clamps locked onto the Tantive VI. Their part in delivering the plans to the Rebel Alliance was over. Now it was their duty to be the rearguard that would hold the line as long as they possibly could.

* * *

After ensuring Veena had safely launched, the first thing Sen had done was start back toward her cabin. She'd been halfway there, when she'd felt the tremor of the docking clamps locking onto the ship. Since Veena was essentially her constant companion, they'd long ago stopped noting her presence in the ship's logs. If Sen was on board, it was basically guaranteed that her VN-A3 droid would be as well. Additionally, no Imperial ever paid any real attention to droids. They were tools to them and nothing more. Hopefully all of this taken together would mean that Veena's disappearance would go unnoticed. She trusted the droid to get the job done and it wasn't like Veena was defenseless. Disregarding standard protocol, Sen had never wiped Veena's memory, so she had quite a few talents and tricks up her proverbial sleeves.

Right as Sen slapped her palm on the panel next to her door, she could hear a distant bang, followed by the muted sounds of blaster fire. The ship's airlock had been breached. They certainly aren't wasting any time… She ran to the secret compartment set into the headboard of the bed, and after scanning her palm, reached into the reached into the drawer that was supposed to store top secret datacards. If her father knew what she was using it for now, she'd be in for the lecture of a lifetime.

Just like every Alderaanian, she believed that things could be solved without aggression and violence, but she was also more realistic than most. While her father, Bail Suzuka, supported the rebellion from the shadows, he refused to go against the Alderaanian vow of nonviolence. She saw things differently. Non-violence only worked if the other side had a reason to listen, and thus far every attempt at diplomacy had failed. That, and the horror they'd constructed, were the only reasons she was able to close her fingers around the blaster she'd acquired before they'd attempted this mission.

Now armed, she ran back out into the corridor. The place furthest from the airlock was either the bow or the stern. She didn't know the myriad corridors that made up the area near the drives all that well, but it was better than the bridge. The sound of blaster fire was definitely sounded like it was getting closer. If she didn't hurry, they'd block her off, leaving her corralled in the forward section of the ship. Careful to keep her steps as quiet as possible, she made her way down the corridor.

* * *

The imperial lieutenant snapped sharply to attention as he stopped a respectful distance from the rather short and unimposing figure standing in one of the Tantive VI's corridors, his eyes carefully averted from the bodies lying scattered on the floor. Those who had served any length of time in the Imperial Navy inevitably heard the rumors that, while Viceroy Amagiri may look the more intimidating of the Emperor Kazama's aids, Lord Nagumo was the one to fear.

The lieutenant cleared his throat slightly before he said, "The Death Star plans are not in the main computer."

Lord Nagumo's eyes narrowed and his fingers twitched dangerously as he turned to the middle aged man flanked by two stormtroopers. "Where are those transmissions you intercepted Captain Antilles?" When the man's only answer was a stoic silence, Lord Nagumo raised his hand, his fingers curling as if he were holding a small invisible object. "What have you done with those plans?"

For a second nothing seemed to happen, but then the lieutenant noticed a flush bloom across Antilles face and creep down his neck as he tugged at his collar. When he spoke, his voice was strained, "We intercepted no transmissions."

Of course the lieutenant had heard rumors of Lord Nagumo's ability, but he had never seen it first hand. Lord Nagumo's hand closed a fraction more and the captain coughed, his face now purple and his hands frantically scrabbling at his neck as his feet left the deck. "Ack… This is a consular ship. We're on a diplomatic mission…"

"If this is a consular ship, then where is the ambassador?"

When Antilles didn't answer, Lord Nagumo's hand snapped closed. The action was accompanied by a rather disturbing popping noise from Antilles' neck as he dropped limply to the deck.

The lieutenant's face paled as Lord Nagumo whirled on him, his finger jabbing aggressively. "Lieutenant, tear this ship apart until you've found those plans and bring me the Ambassador! I want her alive!"

Almost frantically, he and the nearby stormtroopers scattered, each determined not to seem slow in following Lord Nagumo's orders. As he set off down the corridor at a pace that was only just shy of being a undignified run, the lieutenant couldn't help but think that all the rumors he'd heard were true. Lord Nagumo wasn't one to suffer fools lightly and the consequences of earning his ire would most certainly be fatal.

* * *

The distinctive clatter of stormtrooper boots on metal decking echoed down the corridor and Sen pressed herself tighter into the small alcove as her finger moving to rest on the trigger of her blaster. With any luck they would turn off before they reached her like all the other search parties had.

Unfortunately it seemed luck wasn't on her side, because the steps continued toward her. When they reached the turn several feet away, Sen realized she had to move then or risk being cornered. She darted out of her hiding spot right as the two stormtroopers rounded the corner.

"There she is! Set for stun!"

Sen blindly fired off a shot over her shoulder as she ran, but she hadn't take more than a few steps before she felt a tingling fire followed by numbness race through her limbs. As she collapsed to the deck, a pair of white boots appeared in her field of view, kicking her blaster out of her reach.

"She'll be alright. Inform Lord Nagumo we have a prisoner."

Rather roughly, binders were locked around her wrists and she was hauled to her feet. Not that they were working just yet, but Sen could already feel first hint of sensation returning. Stun blasts didn't last long. By the time they made it to the bridge of the ship, she had not only regained control over her limbs, but she'd also managed to convince her captors that she could walk perfectly fine on her own.

So it was that when she came face to face with the infamous Lord Nagumo, she did so on her own two feet and will all the weight of her royal upbringing she could manage.

"Lord Nagumo. I should have known only you could be so bold. The Imperial Senate will not sit for this, when they hear you've attacked a diplomatic-"

"Don't play games with me, Your Highness. You weren't on any mercy mission this time. You passed directly through a restricted system. Several transmissions were beamed to this ship by Rebel spies." Nagumo's smile twisted at the corner and his eyes hardened as he said, "I want to know what happened to the plans they sent you."

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm a member of the Imperial Senate on a diplomatic mission to Alderaan-"

Nagumo's smile turned into a snarl as he said, "You're a part of the Rebel Alliance and a Traitor. Take her away."

He gestured sharply at the stormtroopers on either side of her and she was led away. Once the bridge was out of sight, she let her shoulders sag just a bit. _How did this all go so wrong?_ No, she couldn't think like that. As she took her first steps onto the star destroyer that had chased her from Toprawa, Sen raised her head, ignoring the sideways looks from the hanger crew. Veena would get through. There was still hope.

* * *

As Nagumo turned to look out the now cracked front view port, one of the destroyer's commanders approached. He could tell there was something on the man's mind that he was determined to say despite the carefully controlled air of fear that tinged his presence. _As he should._ Those who did not fear him or flaunted their rank and false power were always shown the error of their ways.

Without turning he said, "What is it you wish to say Commander?"

There was a slight pause before, "Holding her is dangerous. If word of this gets out it could generate sympathy for the Rebellion in the senate."

"I have traced the Rebel spies to her. She is my only link to finding their secret base."

"She'll die before she tells you anything."

He turned to give the commander a look that had made even Grand Admirals give way to him. "Leave that to me. Send a distress signal and inform the senate that all aboard were killed."

The commander's face paled slightly as the same lieutenant who had reported to him earlier returned and snapped to attention.

"Lord Nagumo , the battle station plans are not aboard this ship and no transmissions were made. The escape pods were jettisoned during the conflict, but no life forms were detected. Only one of the pods fired its thrusters, but this is presumed to be a malfunction. It's telemetry was traced to and area known locally as the Jundland Wastes."

Nagumo nodded slowly, "She must have hidden the plans in an escape pod. Send a detachment down to retrieve them." He turned to eye the commander again, "See to it personally, Commander. There will be no one to stop us this time."

There was a brief and almost lethal pause before the commander reluctantly said, "As you wish, Lord Nagumo. I will see it done."

* * *

Veena moaned quietly to herself as she looked out over the seemingly endless dunes.

It had taken her several tries to even get her short little body over the lip of the pod, and the resulting tumble had completely scrambled her only recently re-calibrated gyros. The entry into Tatooine's atmosphere had been turbulent enough that the VN-A8 droid was surprised she was even still in one piece. According to the map in her memory, she had to head east from her current location if she was to reach Dr. Yukimura.

Whistling and twittering to herself, Veena determinedly began rolling down the dune and away from the pod.


End file.
